Cuddle
by Give Mari the Cookies
Summary: Oneshot YAOI - "He stared at the young teen that was sleeping on his chest. Who knew he looked so...cute." Takori


Me: Hello people of Earth and fanfiction (dot) net!

Takeru: 'sigh' You're hyper again aren't you.

Me: I'm like hyper 24/7…cookies!

Iori: Don't change the subject.

Me: Okay okay! Anyways, haters turn back now! If you haven't by now…you've been warned. Anyways umm…Iori do the disclaimer.

Iori: 'sigh'…Co0ki3Z doesn't own anything in this story except the concept.

Me: Thank you. Let's get this started.

Cuddle by: Co0ki3Z

Takeru shivered from the cold winter night as the 17 year old was driving his young sleepy friend to his apartment. He slightly turned and saw 15 year old Iori dozing off in the passenger seat. Takeru knew that the young teen was going to have to spend the night if he kept on dozing off.

After a silent drive, they finally make it to Takeru's apartment. He quickly opened the passenger door and carried Iori bridal style since he was pretty much asleep. As soon as they entered the apartment, Takeru carefully placed the sleepy teen on the couch. Then he got the phone and dialed Iori's house number. He told the young boy's mother that her son was too sleepy to make it back home. With the mother's approval, Takeru said a good-bye and hanged up the phone.

Takeru headed to the couch and saw Iori waking up from his short nap.

"Where am I?" asked the young boy still half asleep.

"You're at my apartment. I told your mom that you were spending the night here since you fell asleep by the time we got here," explained the blonde teen.

"Oh…" was all the brunette can say as he sat up next to the blonde.

There was an awkward silence in the room for several minutes. Takeru began thinking of what he was going to say.

"Iori, how come you're hardly talked to me at all since I came to pick you up?" asked Takeru as he finally broke the silence, "Actually, you hardly talked to me the past week."

"I-I umm…" stuttered the young teen.

"You know you can tell me anything, right," said the older blonde.

"Well the truth is… I think I'm in love with you," finished the brunette.

Takeru's eyes widened as the younger teen softly kissed him on the lips. After a few seconds, Iori pulled away, looked down, and blushed, afraid of rejection.

Takeru finally settled down and looked at the brunette, who was embarrassed. He smiled and with his hand, he lifted the brunette's face and softly kissed him.

Now it was Iori's turn to be surprised, but softened and returned the kiss. Takeru felt sparks as he kissed the teen. He made the kiss more passionate and slid his tongue to the other's lower lip, begging for an entrance.

The brunette gasped as he felt his lover's tongue lick his bottom lip. He blonde went in to deepen the kiss. Then younger teen moaned in pleasure, begging for more. Sadly they pulled apart, trying to take their breath.

Takeru pulled the brunette into an embrace, stroking his soft hair.

"I love you too," he whispered into his lover's ear.

Takeru opened his eyes, wondering where he was. He looked around and saw that he was on the couch. He slowly remembered what happened a few hours ago. He looked down and was surprised at what he saw. There, he saw a cuddled up Iori. He stared at the young teen that was sleeping on his chest. Who knew he looked so…cute. He put his arms around the sleeping brunette. He slowly closed his eyes, knowing that his young lover was going to be with him.

Me: Finished!

Takeru: It's a miracle.

Me: Be quiet. Anyways, I'm dedicating this to my two friends at deviantart (dot) com. One of them likes yaoi romance like me. She'll probably like this. My other friend is a writer. When she saw one of my old stories, she said I should write more. Hopefully she'll like it too.

One more thing, NO Flames and no harsh constructive critism. I do not take critism lightly. Anyways thanks for reading.

One more note: PM me if you want me to rewrite this into a more detailed version of if you want me to do a Kensuke oneshot. I'm cool with that.

Review Plz!

-Co0ki3Z


End file.
